Desecrate
} |info = *Nekros emits an aura of dark power that affects every corpse within a radius of 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 meters, consuming the corpses and granting a 22.5% / 32% / 42.5% / 54% chance to roll the corpse's drop table again to produce additional loot. After a 2-second delay on the first corpse within range, corpses are consumed one at a time in random order, with subsequent corpses taking 1''' second of delay between consumptions. **Probability percentages are '''not affected by Power Strength. **Radius is affected by Power Range. **Additional loot includes all items normally found on the original enemy's loot table, such as Mods, Blueprints, Resources, Ammo, Health Orbs, Energy Orbs, Pigments, and Life Support. ***Enemies that normally drop Affinity Orbs, such as Feral Kubrow will drop more. ***This can cause Eximus enemies to drop multiple Oberon blueprints. ***This does not cause extra Reactant to drop. ***This does not cause extra Credits to drop. *Desecrate will consume 10 Energy for every corpse consumed. This ability will remain active for as long as Nekros has energy, or the ability is manually deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Energy per corpse is affected by Power Efficiency. **If using the Despoil Augment, Desecrate will consume 10 Health per corpse instead, also affected by Power Efficiency. **While the ability is active, Nekros can move around freely. **If toggled on the ability icon will be grayed out and Nekros will shimmer faintly in his energy color. *Desecrate affects the corpses of most enemies as well as dead faction allies from Invasions, The Grustrag Three, Eximus enemy corpses, and Captain Vor's corpse if it is left behind. Desecrate does not work on enemies that explode on death, such as Volatile Runners, or on certain bosses including Sprag and Ven'kra Tel. Desecrate also affects the following: **Vaporized enemies as long as Desecrate is cast before they fully disappear. **Enemies vaporized by Nova's Molecular Prime even after the corpses have disappeared. When Desecrate is cast, the corpses appear and disappear quickly. **Shadow corpses from Shadows of the Dead. Desecrating shadow corpses will only yield health orbs. *Sometimes corpses yield no drops because the enemy's loot table includes a chance to drop nothing or due to lag where the corpse has already disappeared for the host. *Successfully desecrated corpses will glow with the chosen energy color and turn into smoke that fades away. *Initial activation of the ability has a cast time of 1.8 seconds. |augment = Note that health cost is affected by Power Efficiency. |tips = *Know the timespan for a body to completely disintegrate: **Grineer and Corpus' corpses will disintegrate in 15 seconds. **Infested corpses and Avalanched enemies will disintegrate in 5 seconds. **Corpses from enemies affected with Molecular Prime and Channeling will disintegrate in 3 seconds. **Corpses from enemies affected with Miasma will disintegrate within a second. **Enemies that do not leave bodies behind cannot be desecrated. ***As of , Nekros can desecrate Osprey units. *Most useful in Survival missions, due to large amount of enemies and the need for constant movement. **Nekros can also desecrate life support from bodies. *Bodies that are cut in half by damage are treated as two distinct corpses, each with its own chance to yield additional loot. **There are a few firearms that excel at this, despite not necessarily being the ones with the highest percentage damage. These weapons are: Akjagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Kohm, Miter, Panthera, Tigris, Azima, Pyrana, Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime), Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal). ***Some weapons like Kohm, Kohmak and Twin Kohmak can split the enemy into 4 different pieces each counting as an individual corpse. *Use this ability with Equilibrium if you can - every health orb spawned will also recover energy, allowing this ability to easily recharge your energy bar. This allows you to cast other abilities while easily spamming Desecrate. *Consider forgoing shield power. In order to collect a health orb you must have less than your maximum health, so when using Equilibrium it is beneficial to take a controlled amount of damage in order to get the maximum benefit from health orbs (also consider using Rage to recover energy while taking damage). If your Shields rarely drop to zero you will not take damage and will be unable to collect any health orbs, potentially leaving you in situations where you have no Energy for skills, are surrounded by health orbs, yet are unable to collect them in order to replenish your energy reserves. **You can use self damaging weapons such as Penta or Ogris to allow you to get the health orbs for this mod. This may potentially backfire if your Penta or Ogris kills you. **It is possible to sacrifice your secondary slot to equip a set of unmodded Castanas. Since they have relatively low base damage, the risk of killing yourself with them is largely reduced in comparison to other explosive weapons. * Desecrate is also useful in Excavation missions because it can be used on Power Carriers. This means they can offer an additional power cell. * Because Hydroid's Undertow preserves the bodies of enemies it kills, Desecrate can synergize very well with it if used properly, especially on Defense missions. ** Also applies to Inaros' Sandstorm }} See also * Nekros de:Entweihen ru:Осквернить Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Healing Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Nekros Category:Update 10 Category:Channeled Abilities